


Chapter - Stormy Waters, The Pirate & the Cabin Boy

by MetasActReon



Series: Dead By Daylight Fan Chapters [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fan chapter, Fan creation, Killer Lore, Killer idea, Map idea, Mori idea, Perk ideas, Survivor Idea, Survivor Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetasActReon/pseuds/MetasActReon
Summary: This is a fan chapter I made for the game Dead By Daylight. I am hoping people enjoy my boys and the lore surrounding them. Feel free to check out where I original posted this and up vote it if you enjoy. Also, there is a couple images over there. https://forum.deadbydaylight.com/en/discussion/18021/chapter-stormy-waters-the-pirate-the-cabin-boy#latest





	Chapter - Stormy Waters, The Pirate & the Cabin Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan chapter I made for the game Dead By Daylight. I am hoping people enjoy my boys and the lore surrounding them. Feel free to check out where I original posted this and up vote it if you enjoy. Also, there is a couple images over there. https://forum.deadbydaylight.com/en/discussion/18021/chapter-stormy-waters-the-pirate-the-cabin-boy#latest

##  **Killer:**  The Pirate

 **Name:**  Lucius Jones  
**Looks:**  About 35. Past shoulder length dark hair, hooked right hand, fancy tailored outfit available in different colors, tricorn hat as well as no hat options, few pricey old fashioned male jewelry pieces. Extra special outfit is mostly a dark bluish silver tattered tailored outfit with a tattered red cloth belt that hangs down past the knees. (Special outfit based on my crowntail betta, Lucius.)  
**Bio:**  
Captain Lucius Jones wasn't a well known pirate, which only made him better at what he did, and what he did was capture ships and take all, leave no survivors. Due to his last name, anyone who claimed to know of Captain Jones’s success would have his stories feed into the lore of infamous pirate legend, Davy Jones.  
Lucius Jones was a strict captain and not all of his crew were happy under him, but his ways kept them with enough rewards to live comfortably when visiting land. Jones, however, didn't spend his riches but saved them, hoarded them. The only thing he loved more than his wealth was his ship and he only spent a lot of money to make his ship greater and change up its looks.   
One day, one of his crew tried to steal the captain's savings, but Jones caught him and keel hauled the man before leaving him to the sharks. The next week, Jones and his crew scored big: gold, jewels, scrolls of secrets... Jones locked it up, as he always did before splitting things evenly amongst the crew (with bonuses to anyone who went above and beyond, as well as himself for being captain) but this was more than his ship had ever held before. It excited him and the fresh memory of the mutineer made him fearful. He procrastinated paying the crew and upon questioning he knew he couldn't keep company with them any longer. He snapped and held a celebration, feeding his crew well and filling them with spirits. While they slept off their food and drink, he tore out jugulars and tracheas, one by one, silencing and killing each crew member. He saved his first mate for last, almost as if he had hoped to be stopped before that point.  
How he managed to sail the ship to harbor alone was a story to be wandered about by anyone who heard the tale of the captain without a crew returning from sea.  
Jones became paranoid, knowing that those who stepped on board were there for his riches and he'd have to kill them before they could escape and spread the word. The fishing village he was located at quickly realized the solitary captain was murdering people and formed a mob, ready to burn down the ship with him in it. No one knows what happened, exactly, but lore tells of a kraken stealing the ship away into the sea, enveloping the ship in darkness. The name the ship had painted on it upon its disappearance was “The Chameleon.”  
**Main Weapon:**  Hook Hand  
**Power:**  Cutlass - A quick tap of the power use button leads to a huge sweeping slash that hurts any survivors around The Pirate. A longer tap results in a sped up frenzy of sword strikes forward until the button is released or a hit has been made.  
**Add-ons:**  Different types of poisons that can lead to adverse effects, saber upgrade that increases blade range, different materials that can make the sword lighter and faster, red special blade or poison that turns the blade into one shot one kill  
**Mori:**  He places his hand on the victim’s mouth, pulling up their head. With his hook he rips open both jugular and trachea, silencing and killing his victim.  
**Perk Options:**  
  Locked Valuables: Treasure chests are locked. A slightly/moderately/severely difficult skill check is triggered whenever people try to break the lock. The skill check must be hit in order to search the chest.  
  Booty Trap: 1/2/3 extra chests are placed on the map, but these are trapped. If a survivor searches one of these chests they will be hit with a dart, poisoning them, making them instantly drop a health state. If they don’t get completely healed within 90/60/30 seconds they will drop another health state.  
  Treasure Trove: 50%/75%/100% chance to receive an auditory warning when people search chests. An ability to see chests within a 10/20/30 meter range  _OR_  See the auras of survivors that are within 5/10/20 meters of a chest.  
  Dull Hooks: When it comes to breaking spirits, you know what to do. You dull your hooks to cause extreme pain when hooking a survivor. The survivor's scream is 30%/50%/70% louder when hooked. Survivors within 12/16/20 meters at the time of the hooking receive the exposed status for 60 seconds.  
_~(Perk recommended from[EQMonkVeeshan](https://forum.deadbydaylight.com/en/home/leaving?target=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.twitch.tv%2Feqmonkveeshan))_

##  **Survivor:**  The Cabin Boy

 **Name:**  Joshua Sposito  
**Looks:**  A 17 to 19 year old boy. Clothes tend to be worn out, not many bright/unnatural colors. Different hairstyles with different hair lengths, a couple cloth covered head options. He’s usually barefoot. An old british navy uniform would be a special money only outfit.  
**Bio:**    
Joshua never knew his parents. He grew up on the streets, stealing what he had to in order to survive. He donned the last name of “Sposito” from a foreigner he met who showed him kindness. He snuck onto the ship the man went to leave on and found himself amongst pirates.  
He became their cabin boy, happy to escape from lonely street life; cleaning for his keep and share of the rewards (and the food.) Him and the foreign pirate grew close, and he began to see the italian man as a father figure.  
Then the foreign pirate was killed when he protected a young maiden that happened to be on one of the ships the pirates attacked. After that, Joshua found himself feeling queasy around the pirates, how they bragged about murder and especially about taking the lives of those who cowered. Joshua couldn't take it, all of the merciless killings. He tried to escape with some navy men one day, donning a stolen uniform, but Captain Jones and his crew located the lifeboat and fired their cannons. Joshua was the only survivor, clinging to what remained of the lifeboat for dear life. He succumbed to exhaustion, knowing he would never wake again... But he did, dry and alive. He stood by too many times when those he worked for murdered with glee, and now he was cursed to be hunted by murderers, trying to save not only himself but the victims around him as well.  
**Perks:**  
   Honor Amongst Us: When working together, your teammates are more at ease. Skill checks are less common by 10%/20%/30%  _OR_  success zones are larger. Works with survivors within an 8/12/16 meter range.  
_~(Perk recommended from[EQMonkVeeshan](https://forum.deadbydaylight.com/en/home/leaving?target=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.twitch.tv%2Feqmonkveeshan))_  
   Within a Crew: When working with others, you are more at ease. Skill checks are less common by 10%/20%/30% OR success zones are larger. Works with survivors within an 8/12/16 meter range.  
_~(Perk recommended from[EQMonkVeeshan](https://forum.deadbydaylight.com/en/home/leaving?target=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.twitch.tv%2Feqmonkveeshan))_  
   Captain’s Quarters: You are on high alert while snooping around the lair of the beast, when in the basement see the killer’s aura within 20/30/40 meters.  
   Swab the Deck: Every 120, 90, 60 seconds when you pull down a pallet you also pull down a bucket of soapy water. For 10 seconds, the area under the pallet is super slippery and can send the killer sliding forward out of control for 8 meters or until he hits something  _OR_  it can cause the killer to fall on his butt/back.

 

##  **Map Options**

**The Chameleon.**  
A pirate ship. The exit gates are on the docks. (Rainy)  
_OR_  
**The Docks.**  
Ships and docks make up the map and maybe even part of the fishing village, one of the ships is the one Lucius sails, The Chameleon.  
Barrels and crates would make up obstacles, along with hammocks in the sleeping quarters, cannons in odd locations around the cannon windows, and so on and so forth. On the pirate ship there would be three entrances to the lower decks from the top. A larger staircase from the top to the bottom, a small staircase going from the captain's quarters into the small dining location, and an opening to fall through. (Rainy)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading through this and I would love to get some feedback. I have 4 perks each in order to give me some more wiggle room on making more ambitious perks that may not work out in the grand scheme of things. Thank you, EQMonkVeeshan for helping me out with my perk ideas and thanks to all those who helped edit my bios. Thank you, Lucius, for inspiring me with your gorgeous looks.


End file.
